


“No more”

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: Finn has a message for the First Order Stormtroopers.





	“No more”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while and finally did it over an afternoon. Anyway as always I’d love helpful feedback!

As soon as the three First Order Stormtroopers entered the communications room they removed their helmets and Rose Tico, chief engineer of the Resistance sat to work.

“Poe, we’re in. We just need you to keep the fighters distracted.” Finn spoke into his comm link

Static and a cracked voice responded   
“Don’t worry, Black Squadron can handle these bucket heads!” 

“How’s it coming Rose?” Rey stood watching the door, trying to adjust comfortably in the armor.

“This could take hours” Rose spoke without looking up “If I wasn’t so damn good. We’re in! Ready when you are Finn!” 

Finn sat down at the communications panel and found the mic. He held it, and paused. He was now very aware of his heart beat and how warm his armor was.

“You can do this. I believe in you.” Rey left a kiss on his cheek. That was all it took to give him the courage he already had. He clicked the speaker on. 

“Attention Stormtroopers of the First Order-“ Finn paused a moment before going on.

“My name is Finn. Actually,that’s not true. I don’t know what my real name is. Like all of you I was taken away from my home and my family before I could even learn my name.   
And like all of you I was given a number and told that was all I would be. We’re told the only thing we’re meant for is to kill and die for the First Order, that we we’re nothing more than a living weapon, and weapons don’t have consciences. And like you I believed that.   
But we all know that’s not true. I’ve heard the voice and so have all of you. The one saying “You’re better than this. Do the right thing.” One day that voice got so loud it roared in my soul and I wasn’t going to ignore it anymore. I said “no more war, no more death, no more killing.”  
Next thing I knew, someone paid me the highest honor anyone of us can have; they said I was a good man. And someone else looked at me,not like I was a tool to be used, but someone to be loved.   
I’m not here to tell you to join the Resistance. You’re own voice will tell you that. Everyone of you has it in you, the desire to do good, to be heroes, to tell the First Order “no more”. 

The room stayed silent for a moment as the three of them passed , knowing looks between themselves. Until the clank of booted feet drummed towards them.  
“I think someone wants an autograph.” Rose readied her blaster as Rey and Finn ignited their blue and black lightsabers. 

The door slid open and a squad of Stormtroopers stood, weapons, oddly, pointed to the floor lazily. The one closest, a sergeant, took their helmet off to show her face, scarred with tears.

“No more.”


End file.
